Update:A grim storyteller
A mob has been added at the Junction of Malkieri Court and Tarwin Lane in Lockshear, a grim storyteller. It will react to the word 'story' being said in his room. As you will learn from his brief instructions, he offers to trade glory (turn points) for renoun (quest points) by spreading word of your exploits. The conversion rate is 50 TPs for 1 QP and a crafting token. Those crafting tokens will soon be used to craft superior weapons, but you can start accumulating them now. Send bug reports to Camus. ------------------------- (Jan 7 2019) Grim Storytellers have taken up residence at the warrior practice in the following locations: Ruined Keep, Tar Valon, Caemlyn, Amador, Tear, Illian, Fal Dara, Maradon. In Cairhien and EF, the storyteller can be found at the hunter practice instead. ------------------------- (Jan 19 2019) The grim storyteller will now trade 10 crafting tokens for 1 silver token, in the hopes that the higher denomination will make it easier for players to store them as they get accumulated. To obtain a silver token: give 10 crafting tokens to the storyteller and say TRADE UP To change a silver token back: give a silver token to the storyteller and say TRADE DOWN ------------------------- (Jan 27 2019) Storytellers across the land report that a small group of renowned crafters have moved into the small village of Sidona, east of Maradon. They are rumored to be so skilled at their craft as to be able to produce weapons of the very finest quality, as well as a handful of weapons the world has never seen. Ask them about the MATERIALS they are looking for. Send your compliments to Skyros and Vehruer, and your bug reports to Camus. ------------------------- (Jan 28 2019) The storytellers are now also interested in hearing the tales of those who are not in a clan, and will award them 1 crafting token as well as 50 gold. ------------------------- (Feb 3 2019) A small group of the Dark One's finest crafters have made a home for themselves in the Shadow's Dark Fort. The storytellers spread word that these crafters will challenge even the Light's very best. ------------------------- (Apr 3 2019) Slight adjustment to crafting costs: the paramerion is now 5 tokens and the partisan is now 7 tokens. ------------------------- (June 3 2019) Another cost adjustment to the paramerion: an onyx shield is now required to craft it, but 1 fewer kandori neck and cuff. The required mats are now: 1 emmy foil 1 kneck 1 kcuff 1 iron bar 1 sabre 1 onyx shield 5 tokens ------------------------- (June 5 2019) The number of tokens required to craft the pair of dirks has been increased to 10, up from 7. It's a significant jump that is warranted by the sheer number of them already in circulation. The pair of dirks is the most crafted weapon so far, narrowly beating out the paramerion, but unlike the runner-up there were many PoDs already in the game even before we added in the crafters. So, in order to try and preserve the fact that they should be relatively rare, we are making them harder to make. ------------------------- (Aug 5 2019) Small adjustment to hooked swords: they now require 5 tokens to be crafted rather than 4, due to their popularity (it is the #2 crafted weapon, just barely behind the pair of dirks).